Papai dos Filinhos
by Pollyzitta
Summary: Com 3 e 4 anos, Bella e Edward respectivamente ja têm muito o que pensar. O que se passa na cabecinha dessas crianças na véspera do "Dia dos Pais"? 1º Episódio!


Olá, olha eu por aqui novamente!

Bom, "dia dos pais" está chegando e me veio uma idéia na cabeça, o que resultou? Isso ai que vcs lerão...rs...(assim eu espero)

Edward é da Tia Steph mas o Edualde é só meu...kkkkkkkk

Espero que vcs gostem, quero saber o q acharam ok?... Bjocas e mandem brasa!

* * *

_**Papai dos filinhos...**_

_- Mamãe, puquê vamos pá casa da tia Emé?- _Bela perguntou ao observar sua mãe fechando a porta da pequena casa onde moravam com seu _papá Charlie._

- A mamãe tem que resolver algumas coisas em Port Angeles querida, e também tenho que comprar o presente que você dará ao seu pai amanhã. – Renné explicava e observava a pequena Bella caminhar lentamente, segurando o pequeno cobertor amarelado que sempre à acompanhava e coçando os grandes e sonolentos olhos cor de chocolate.

_- Eu ainda to cum sono! –_ Bella bocejava e se ajeitava no banco traseiro da mini van de sua mãe – _Amanhã é o pala-palabéns do papá Charlie?_ – Bella arregalou os belos olhos para sua mãe, demonstrando uma pequena ansiedade em ter uma festa em sua casa, ela adorava bolos de aniversário, e já tem algum tempo que ninguém faz anos em sua casa.

- Não filhota, amanhã é "Dia dos Pais", é um dia para todos os papais. – Renné observava a estrada de acesso à grande casa branca, a mais bela casa da vizinhança, a casa dos Cullens.

-_ Todos fazem pala-palabéns juntos?-_Bella viu a grande casa e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade, o dia de brincadeiras começaria, Bella adorava passar algum tempo na casa da _Tia Emé e tio Calale_.

- Não meu amor, é apenas um dia aonde os papais ganham presentes e ficam com seus filhos... – Renné suspirou - uhm... lembra de que a algum tempo teve o "dia das mães"? Quando você fez aquele lindo cartão, deu aquelas flores pra mamãe e nós ficamos a tarde inteira grudadas assistindo filmes e desenhos na cama comendo pipoca? – Renné observou Bella acenando que sim ao sair do carro estacionado em frente à linda casa – então, agora é a vez dos pais!

Elas caminhavam em direção à casa, Bella segurava a mão de sua mãe. Ao subir o primeiro degrau da pequena escada de acesso à varanda da casa a criança puxou a mão de sua mãe para chamar a atenção para uma nova pergunta.

-_ Tem dia dos filos?_

- Uhm.. – Renné procurou um jeito de responder a pergunta de sua filha sem a decepcionar muito – Tem dia das crianças querida. – A mãe sorria da clara cara de interrogação que Bella fazia, pelo jeito o interrogatório de sua filha de 3 anos não pararia tão cedo. – daqui a alguns meses é a sua vez de ganhar presentes, e você vai ganhar muitos presentes, porque primeiro vem o seu para-parabéns e depois o seu diz das crianças, olha que legal não é?

Bella sorriu satisfeita e aguardou a grande porta escura ser aberta por sua amada tia Esme, a melhor amiga de sua mamãe.

- BELLAAAAAA! - A pequena garota se assustou com o grito que seu amiguinho Edward deu ao reconhecê-la à porta.

A menina puxou novamente o braço de sua mãe, não dando tempo a nenhum tipo de cumprimento entre as amigas que se aproximavam para um abraço.

-_Mamãe eu telo jogá fola o meu pupu! O Ed disse que eu vou ficá feia se chupá pupu..._

_- _Ok filha, conversamos sobre isso mais tarde quando a mamãe voltar, prometo não demorar. Eu volto a tempo de levar você e o Edward na lanchonete ok? – Renné sorria para filha e agora ela poderia falar com sua "exuberante" amiga que esperava na porta de entrada. – Como vai Esme? Obrigada por ficar com Bella pra mim! Oh meu Deus! Como você está linda! Como vai esta pequena menina aqui? – Renné acariciava a grande barriga da amiga – Ela chuta muito?

- Renné minha amiga, as vezes acho que não tem apenas Alice dentro dessa barriga... Alice dá trabalho por dois! Ela não pára quieta, acho que ela se imagina estar numa espécie de cama elástica! – Esme tentava se esticar, deixando a barriga de 7 meses mais proeminente.

-Ai Deus - Renné fez uma careta se lembrando de quando Bella estava em sua barriga, e todos os contratempos que ela teve durante a gravidez – Bom, deixa eu sair, assim me adianto. – Ela observou a filha já sentada à mesa com Edward – Se ela der trabalho, me ligue por favor...

- Bella é um anjo, não dará trabalho algum. – Esme também observava as duas crianças interagindo, eles com certeza ficariam assim por horas, apenas sentados, desenhando e conversando, eles eram muito tranqüilos para crianças da idade deles.

Renné seguiu em direção ao carro com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e o mesmo pensamento de Esme pairava em sua cabeça, Edward e Bella se davam muito bem, eles tinham 1 ano de diferença entre eles, Bella com 3 e Ed com 4 anos, mas eles eram inseparáveis, Edward sempre foi uma espécie de protetor de Bella, e observar essa interação deles as vezes poderia ser muito divertido e interessante.

- _Edualde, minha mamãe vai levá a gente plá come pitiza hoje, o meu papai vai tlabalhá até de noitão, você dolme lá na minha casa?_

- _Porrquê Bella?A minha mãe não gosta muito de deixá eu dorrmirr longe, o meu pai ta viajando, e quando ele não tá em casa eu sou o homem da casa. –_ Edward falava e rabiscava a folha em suas mãos, ele estava numa fase onde tentava a todo custo falar os "erres" das palavras, isso nem sempre funcionava, mas ele tentava pois ele já estava se tornando um rapaz, um belo rapaz.

_-Ah... – _Bella abaixou o rosto decepcionada.

Edward ao perceber a decepção da amiga, logo pensou numa maneira de alegrá-la, ele teve uma idéia.

-_ O meu pai chega amanhã cedo, aí eu peço pra ele, aí se ele deixarr eu vou dorrmirr na sua casa, aí eu levo o "Tão" pra você – _"Tão" era o grande cão de pelúcia que sempre acompanhava as aventuras de Edward e Bella. A pequena garota tinha dado esse nome ao animal, na época ela tinha a língua mais enrolada ainda, e quando Edward a perguntou como seria o nome do novo amiguinho dele ela logo disse com a cara mais satisfeita do mundo "Tão", tudo bem que a intenção seria falar "Cão" mas ficou assim mesmo, "Tão" era o melhor companheiro de todos para eles.

- _Meu papai foi plendê um bandido em Seatou, é um bandido muito mau... Sabia que o meu papai dá muita blonca e deixa as pessoas de castigo no selviço dele?_

_- O seu pai é blavo Bella, eu só gosto dele quando ele compla sorrvete pra gente – _Edward deu um pequeno sorriso torto e continuava a rabiscar na sua folha – _O meu papai costurra as tlipas das pessoas doentes, ele dá injeção, dá remédio..._

_-EDUALDE! –_Bella quase gritou – _Seu papai é muto maisi blavo que o meu! Ele é mau! Meu papai pode plendê ele! – _Ela falou com os grandes olhos arregalados e ao se lembrar de alguma coisa ela completou – _uhm, eu não deixo o papá Charlie plende seu papai, puquê eu gosto muito dele né? Ele é bunito..._

Edward se remexeu na cadeira incomodado com a admiração nessa frase, mas o pequeno garoto não sabia distinguir se sentia ciúmes por seu pai ser tão admirado, ou se era por sua amiguinha admirar tanto seu pai. Mas isso não o fez parar com seu desenho.

Bella observando que Edward não tirava a atenção da folha que ele tanto rabiscava perguntou:

-_O que você tá pintando Edualde? – _Ela se reclinava sobre o amigo.

_- Não to pintando! –_ Edward viu a cara de desentendimento de Bella e antes que ela perguntasse, ele continuou – _to desenhando parra o meu pai, você podia desenharr também!_

_- Uhm... Eu vô desenhá o meu papá num cavalo!_

"Claro que Bella faria isso" pensou Edward, ela sempre tem que colocar um cavalo na história, ela é fascinada por cavalos, e Edward não entendia isso.

- _Eu to desenhando meu papai e a minha mamãe namorrando, andando de mãos dadas. –_Edward mostrou o lindo desenho inacabado, o pequeno garoto era um artista...

_-Os seus pais namolam? – _Bella perguntou e Edward acenou positivamente, ainda concentrado no seu desenho – _Edualde... você namola?_

Edward parou seu desenho, abriu um grande sorriso e seu olhinhos verdes brilhosos quase se esconderam quando ele falou todo galante:

-_ Namolo com você, esqueceu?_

Bella novamente arregalou os olhos e acenou que "sim" com muita rapidez. Ela logo se lembrou de algumas conversas que ela tinha escutado de seu pai e sua mãe e disse:

- _Maisi, meu papá Charlie não deixa eu namolá, ele fala que só pode quando tiver tlinta anos. Isso é muito tempo Edualde?_

_- Uhm... não sei, mais eu escutei minha mãe falando pla sua mamãe que nós vamos casarr, e pla casarr tem que namolarr num é?_

Bella mais uma vez concordou com Edward.

E assim passaram a tarde toda, entre conversas, brincadeiras, desenhos e risadas.

Renné voltou no fim da tarde, Bella e Edward já estavam ansiosos à espera do passeio e do lanche.

A ida à lanchonete foi uma festa, comeram suas pizzas prediletas e brincaram no parquinho interno da pizzaria. Logo eles estavam exaustos.

Deixaram Edward em casa e na volta Bella simplesmente perguntou, assuntando Renné que já imaginava que sua filha estaria dormindo no banco do carro.

-_Mamãe, amanhã eu posso ir a Polt Anges com você? Pleciso complá uma coisa..._

Renné ficou intrigada com o pedido da filha, ela não esperava ter que responder a mais um interrogatório de Bella a essa hora da noite.

- O que você quer comprar querida, me fale que eu compro pra você.

-_EU quelo complá! Não é pla você complá..._

_-_ Desculpe querida, mas amanhã você ficará na casa da vovó Swan. Faz o seguinte, você vai com a vovó na loja perto da casa dela ok?

Bella fez uma cara de decepção mais concordou.

- Mas, querida, o que você quer comprar? – Renné não conseguiu segurar sua curiosidade em saber o que se passava na cabecinha de sua filha.

- _Um plesente pla Edualde! – _Bella abriu o maior sorriso que o seu rostinho permitia.

- Ah é? Por que você quer comprar um presente pra ele? – Renné observava a filha que começava a sentir o peso do longo dia. A pequena bocejava e já se ajeitava na cadeirinha do banco de trás do carro.

- _É puquê o Edualde vai sê o papai dos meus filinhos..._

Renné segurou o sorriso e esperou Bella continuar com sua explicação.

-_ Edualde disse que nós vamos casá quando clescê. Mas nós ainda somos só namolados._

Bella falou a ultima palavra já caindo no sono.

Renné sorria e naquele momento ela percebeu uma coisa, sua neném estava crescendo, suas idéias já eram coerentes e seu futuro já começara a ser sonhado...

**_FIM_**


End file.
